


Payment for Services Rendered

by Telaryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Dark, Dom/sub, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Season/Series 06, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle and Crowley's "defeat", Castiel goes to recover his angel sword from Meg.  Unfortunately (or fortunately?), he is already feeling the effects of his deal with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment for Services Rendered

Knowledge that his primary weapon was still in demonic hands drove Castiel away from Sam and Dean’s latest argument, back into the death-trap where Crowley had been conducting his experiments. He spared only a momentary thought for his secret partner, knowing that the former crossroads demon would likely have several colorful things to say about the way Castiel had “killed” him.

Meg was waiting for him three hallways in, in the exact spot where they had kissed. Castiel hesitated briefly, momentarily overwhelmed by the memory of shoving her into the wall and kissing her as thoroughly as any of the men in the pornographic movies Dean liked to watch kissed their partners. He still didn’t know what had possessed him to do it – he only knew that he was grateful none of the others in the raiding party had recognized the move for the unforgiveable slip in his control that it actually was.

“Hello, Clarence,” Meg said, interrupting his silent self-recrimination. Her grin was sly and knowing as she let her eyes roam over his human shape. “Figured you would be looking for a rematch.”

“I came for my sword,” he said as firmly as he could manage. “Please return it.”

She laughed at him. “Please, is it?” Strolling towards him with an exaggerated roll of her hips, she made a chiding noise with her tongue. “How about we talk ‘payment for services rendered’ instead?” She hefted his angel sword, hilt upright. “I’ve got something I want you to do with this thing first.” She pulled it back as he reached for it, forcing him to take the last step into each other’s personal space.

“You stink of corruption,” she purred, sniffing the skin of his neck in an exaggerated motion as he snatched his blade from her grasp.

“I owe you nothing,” he said, holding his ground and trying to ignore the way the truth of her accusation vibrated in his bones. “You chose to stand with us against Crowley because it benefited you – if anything, you owe _me_ for letting you use my weapon to help achieve your ends.” He had intended to anger her, but the demon took a half-step back from him – studying him for a long moment before reaching for the fastening of his slacks.

“You’re right,” she said in response to his startled expression. “I do owe you.” She tugged until he was forced to take a step forward or risk further damage to his clothing. “And if that kiss you laid on me earlier is any indication, I know exactly how to repay you for your kindness.”

Castiel had worn the guise of Jimmy Novak for so long that flashes of muscle memory that weren’t his were few and far between. Occasionally he would run into his body’s memory of an experience that was so strong it was difficult to resist the desire to repeat it.

And while he wasn’t entirely certain what Meg meant by payment, it was obvious to Castiel by the time she got her hands inside his slacks that his vessel had a pretty good idea what was coming – and demon or no, was a hundred percent on board. “Well, would you look at what we have hidden away here!” Castiel shuddered as pleasure bloomed low and hot inside his vessel. Meg rolled her eyes up at him – looking at him through her lashes. “I won’t embarrass you by proposing all the things we could be doing, but if it’s payment you’re looking for, I know what to do with this.”

Her hand was cool, but firm as she circled his half-hard cock – drawing it out and stroking it to full erection. Exhaling softly, Castiel threaded his fingers into the tangle of her hair and pulled. “On your knees,” he ordered.

“Working on it, Clarence,” Meg said, rolling smoothly to the floor. Castiel closed his eyes, head falling back as she laved her tongue across the head of his cock and sensation washed over and through him. “You taste of corruption too,” Meg hummed, letting her hair play across the length of him. “Sweet...sweet as original sin.”

Castiel raised his head in time to see her wrap her lips around the end of his vessel’s shaft. He moaned softly, pleasure shivering up through him in wave after wave as she took him into her mouth inch by tortuous inch. “I will smite you at the first hint of teeth,” he warned, his voice somewhat breathier than he would have liked.

She laughed, the vibrations working up through him and stealing a gasp from his throat. Castiel rocked his hips, thrusting lightly into her. Meg made a small noise of protest, but when he tugged her back into his body, she shifted to move with him.

It was amazing. He had watched enough of Dean’s collection of pornography to understand this act was supposed to be pleasurable, but nothing he had seen could have prepared him for how it felt as Meg licked and sucked his cock.

Gradually awareness of everything but the heat and the damp and the pleasure slipped away. Castiel fucked into the demon at his feet harder and faster – chasing the bright promise of a climax beyond anything he had ever known.

“Yes…” he groaned, feeling his balls tighten and his cock twitch against Meg’s eager tongue. “Oh yes..!”

The relief as his body finally tipped over the edge was so all-encompassing that it swallowed the world around him. Meg’s throat worked like a vise, milking every bit of his seed and drinking it down.

It was transcendent, and the feel of loss as the glow of his orgasm began to fade was almost as overwhelming. Gradually he regained awareness of himself and his surroundings, and by the time Meg was pushing to her feet, a single drop of his come clinging to the corner of her mouth, knowledge of what he’d done and what it meant was uppermost in his thoughts.

Nestled alongside it was a strange sense of satisfaction, bordering on gratitude for what the demon had shown him. Leaning in close, he used the point of his one tongue to roll the quivering droplet of his seed into his mouth. Meg hummed with pleasure, twining her arms around his neck. “Careful Clarence,” she whispered, her breath hot against his skin, “that’s quite a pair of horns you’re hiding.”

Castiel hefted his blade, showing her the hilt. “I believe there was something more you wanted from this?”

The expression on Meg’s face was the very picture of “unholy glee”. “I want you to do give it to me. I want you to shove that in my cunt and fuck me with it until I beg you to stop.”

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so grounded in his human body – walking away from Meg’s invitation never once occurred to him. Reaching out with his free hand, he undid the button at her waist and slid down her zipper. “Show me how much you want it.”

Raising an eyebrow, Meg nevertheless pushed hard against the skin tight leather, rolling pants and black lace panties over the swell of her hips and down her leg until they pooled at her ankles. “Is this better?” she asked, leaning against the wall and thrusting her sex at him.

Castiel shifted his grip on the sword, angling the hilt as he stepped in close so that the pommel traced a damp line from Meg’s clit to her opening. The demon moaned softly around her grin, gasping as he penetrated her with the unyielding metal.

Awareness of how her vessel was responding to his actions caused sympathetic feelings in his own. Castiel felt his spent flesh twitch with interest as Meg slowly rolled her hips – forcing the ribbed metal deep inside her body. “Now that beats most of the flesh I’ve fucked myself bloody on,” she moaned, putting her hands lightly on the angel’s shoulders. “Come on Clarence – show a little initiative.”

Castiel waited until she had pushed herself mostly off the hilt, then pushed up and in – meeting her hard and firm on her downward thrust, the cross-guard of his weapon pressing into the most sensitive parts of her vessel. Meg cried out in obvious pleasure, her head arching back, exposing the smooth white column of her throat. Before she could recover, he pressed full length against her and sank his teeth into her neck. Her vessel went rigid beneath him, every inch of her trembling like a leaf in a high wind. Cas felt the muscles of her throat convulse as she struggled to form words.

“What was that?” he asked, thrusting particularly hard into her with his sword. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Her human eyes met his for a brief moment, before flipping shiny, featureless black. “That burns,” she hissed. “I like it.”

Catching her wrists in his free hand, he forced her arms over her head and then bit into her neck again. While Meg screamed and writhed and he continued to fuck into her, Cas worked a mark into her flesh that was part burn, part bruise. “Yes, yes…oh yes,” she wailed, swallowing hard. “Another…please Clarence…another…”

Castiel went abruptly still. It took Meg a moment to realize that he’d stopped, and Cas could feel her fury and confusion building inside her. “What the shit..?” she gasped, unable to form words easily because of the angle he had forced her into.

“My name is Castiel,” he said darkly, his mouth close to her ear so there would be no mistake. “If you wish me to continue, you will beg, and you will use my proper name when you do it.” He felt her shift as though she were getting ready to continue fucking herself on his sword with or without him and pushed the full weight of his own vessel against her. It was enough to hold her in place; Cas could feel her shaking with rage. “Beg me!”

She drew a breath that was part scream, part sob, and he bit her again – this time hard enough to draw blood, even as the flesh of her vessel heated and burned at his touch. “Castiel!” she shrieked, voice high and desperate. “Castiel please – please, please, please…”

“Please what,” he snarled, pushing the sword hilt into her again and releasing a rush of moisture from deep inside her vessel that slicked his fingers and made the weapon slip a little in his grasp. Meg sobbed for breath as the edge of the blade nicked flesh and a flash of white light briefly engulfed them both.

 _You are damned,_ Cas thought as words came tumbling out of the demon in his grasp. “Fuck me, fuck me, Castiel please. I’m begging you. I’ll do whatever you want, whatever you say, just fuck me please!” _Consorting with demons twice over,_ he thought, hating himself even as he resumed thrusting brutally hard and fast into his captive’s body. _Twice damned for forsaking your duty, thrice for enjoying it._ Endorphins flooded his vessel as he watched the being who styled herself ‘Meg’ shatter once and for all under the force of her orgasm.

It was a thing of truly horrifying beauty, watching as her muscles failed her, tears streaming from her eyes, mouth soundlessly forming his name over and over. Castiel knew a moment of dark, human impulse as he withdrew his weapon from her body and saw the blood streaking the hilt. He wanted to push her to her knees and fuck her himself. He wanted to know the release of spilling his seed inside her body as God had intended man and woman to be together.

He wanted many things in that moment. What he did was step back from further temptation, watching impassively as her vessel crumpled bonelessly to the floor.

 _Thrice for enjoying it…_ his conscience repeated. Turning his back on Meg, Castiel walked away.


End file.
